


Disgrace

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angel Complex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Licht’s Parents are Assholes, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Self-Bondage, Still no sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: It hurts, everything hurts, he is on fire, every nerve burning with pain and need, but Licht is an Angel and will not submit to such sin.





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Hello! As promised, a longer story!
> 
> Servamp belongs to Tanaka Strike  
> (That name tho)

Licht’s Pre-Heat had always been intense even before he started taking Heat suppressants, the name was actually a bit of a misnomer, it didn’t stop his Heats, or even suppress them. The medication pushed the Heat back almost instantly, but when you stop taking them all the Heat that had built up flows out into one intense Heat. Although the Heat is the normal length it would be extremely painful if put off too long.

It was easy to get addicted to the suppressants, so an Omega who is on them, particularly one underage like Licht who was only fifteen years old, needed supervision. Kranz was that supervision, he would take the suppressants away if he thought Licht was becoming too attached to them.

This was one of those times, the times Kranz forbid him from using his Heat suppressants. ‘It’s for your own good’ Kranz would say as if it pained him as well. ‘I have to make sure you’re not getting addicted’ that was the true reason, and Licht thought an unfortunately legitimate one. (Licht would never admit to any of his many near misses, Angels didn’t have such sinful compulsions.) Nevertheless, this was one of the main reasons Kranz was hired. That and as a Beta with a powerful yet tranquil scent (lavender), he was good at calming Licht down from his common rages, and less common panic attacks.

At the moment it was late morning and Licht was locked securely in a room built specifically so none of Licht’s scent could escape. The rest of the house was empty except for Kranz who was standing guard, filtering his calming scent through the special vent. In the room was a large bed (four pillows as Licht prefers). Next, to the bed, a doorway with no door was strategically placed next to the bed. Further investigation revealed a large bath full of currently cooling water, a counter and a toilet. On the other side of the bed was a study table, on the table was a large box.

Licht’s nose scrunched slightly in disgust, he knew what the contents were, it was full of ‘Heat Helpers’. Licht had never been sure why Kranz left them out, perhaps it was some kind of misguided attempt to persuade him to allow himself relief. Kranz didn’t understand, leaving the ‘toys’ untouched throughout his every Heat, he had a reason for such things. For an Angel to feel such lust, it was a grave sin, thus requiring equivalent penance.

Licht was broken from his musings by a spike of nausea, he raced to the restroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet. Thankfully none of it got in his hair, but his own scent was rising rapidly, the layered sweetness of candied violets, caramel syrup, and ironically angel food cake spiking every so often. He threw up again at the spike of nausea-inducing sweetness, and again until there was nothing left in his stomach and the comfort his hoodie provided was negated by the stains that covered it.

His pants were similarly ruined, he had been too busy gasping for air, and trying not to choke on his own vomit, that he hadn’t noticed his bladder emptying itself, luckily it was only liquid waste staining them, he rid himself of the familiar clothes putting them through a chute near the toilet but not before taking out his three special items from their hiding place within the cloth. He lay the length of reinforced ribbon, the padded handcuffs, and the gag that he had made himself after his first Heat (no one will ever hear an Angel beg ever again), it allowed easy breathing but made sure you didn’t slobber all over yourself. As he studied the three objects, a rushing sound came from the toilet as it automatically drained the vomit.

He took off his remaining clothes, his undergarments soiled by his body’s need to empty itself in preparation for his Heat, and his t-shirt soaked with sweat, down the chute these went too. The second the chute closed intense pain radiated through his body every inch of him was burning, not with need, not until tomorrow, but with pain. Spots gathered in his vision as he fell from his kneeling position onto the tile floor trying to take even just a little relief from the coolness of the tile. His head swimming and bones aching from the sudden fever and he used as much strength he could muster to crawl over to the now cold bath.

Panting and out of breath he laid his head on the edge of the tub and slung an arm over the side to steady himself. Taking practiced breaths as he did before performances when he was little to calm his nerves before a recital. His hand submerged in the cool water, giving him a hold on the real world. He braced himself and in one fell swoop, flipped himself into the cool water.

The pain lessened dramatically, and Licht blacked out from the sudden relief.

* * *

The alarm signaling Licht’s Clarity Period sounded, waking him. It Licht’s eyes took a second to get used to the light which dimmed courteously, a sign that Kranz was still on guard and had sensors in the rooms. He saw the light of the clock, he had been unconscious for the whole day and it was now 11:45 pm his five minutes into his Clarity Period. Every Omega’s Clarity Period varied in length, it was the transition from Pre-Heat to Full-Heat and took more or less time based on the person. Licht’s was an enviable twenty whole minutes. Five of which he’d already wasted.

Licht pushed himself out of the water that had been drained and replaced while he was unconscious and grabbed the familiar three objects that rested where he left them. He rushed to the bed finding a position where he could only just reach the slotted headboard while laying on his back. Licht sat up from the position grabbing the reinforced ribbon and securely fastened his feet together. He then grabbed the first pillow positioning it under his knees, the second went under the arch of Licht’s back. One more pillow went under his head and the last just above his head.

Licht clicked one of the padded cuffs around his right wrist, fit on the gag in a way that wouldn’t allow him to bite his tongue, and laid down across the pillows. He then wove the strap connecting the cuffs through the slots in the headboard, finally clicking the cuff around his left wrist trapping his hands above his head. Licht sighs in relief, he made it, the alarm signaling the end of his Clarity Period sounds and the lights dim even more as the heat begins to pool in his abdomen.

* * *

Kranz always disliked the way Licht dealt with his Heat, it was unhealthy for any Omega, and for one fresh off suppressants, it was practically self-harm. The boy refused to so much as touch himself, going so far as to bind himself to prevent his own relief. This causes Licht to suffer five days worth of excruciating pain and lust until his body gives in and it forces his scent to release abruptly stopping the Heat at the end of the fifth day with a painful and dangerous orgasm.

He undid Licht’s cuffs as the boy faded into Post-Heat. He untied Licht’s legs that had been bruised in his five-day haze, and rubbed them to help the blood circulation, and as gently as he could so as not to wake the boy removed the gag. The elder of the two drew the younger a warm bath, flaring his calming scent when the boy whimpered and curled into him, Kranz slowly but surely replaced the smell of Licht’s Heat with his own soothing lavender one. He gently cleaned the sleeping boy who leaned into his touch with the kind of instinctual need for platonic intimacy only found in an Omega in Post-Heat. Kranz had done this a hundred times and knew how delicate Licht was in this state, one wrong touch could mentally break a Post-Heat Omega that deprived himself of any sexual contact the way Licht did.

Once the boy was clean Kranz carefully dressed Licht in the fresh clothes, the boy’s favorite hoodie was put back where it belongs still warm from the dryer and carried Licht to the boy’s usual bedroom, he laid the boy down and got a book from the shelf, one of Licht’s favorites. He put a playlist of Licht’s own songs softly on random in the background, then went back to the bed. Kranz sat down in the middle of the bed and pulled the boy into his lap. The man let his lavender scent filter through the room before, with practiced motions, placing a large plush rabbit in the boy’s arms and pulling a soft fuzzy blanket around Licht who snuggled closer to Kranz. A plate of fresh melon at the ready for when the boy awoke Kranz started to read the book aloud.

In a twisted sort of way, Kranz thinks as he reads in a low steady tone, Licht is lucky. The kid is part of the low percentage of Omegas who have no memory of their Heats, if he wasn’t, he would probably be in a mental institution by now, having driven himself insane.

* * *

Originally Kranz was paid to be Licht’s Heat-Partner as well as caretaker, by Licht’s parents. When he met the boy, however, a boy who was half dead on Heat suppressants and only fourteen at the time he vigorously refused the role of Heat partner. He was still allowed to care for the boy but a restraining order was placed on him so he couldn’t be within twenty feet from Licht during the boy’s Heat and Pre-Heat. Licht’s parents were powerful, and Kranz hated this feeling of helplessness more than anything. The boy was basically his son anyway and would be so much better off with him than those Angel complex inducing ‘parents’ of his. However, if he tried to adopt Licht, as a Beta with a Heat-type restraining order pertaining to the underage Omega he would be immediately denied custody. He would be portrayed as a predator who was attempting to take the boy away from the safety of his Alpha father and Beta mother and have his way with him.

Licht’s Angel Complex was slowly and painful killing the kid. He just wished there was something he could do….

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this happened. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
